


Double Kudos

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: There once was a girl...who didn’t exist.





	Double Kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlthatdoesntexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlthatdoesntexist/gifts).



There once was a girl who didn’t exist. She had no works. Not one series.

But she was very kind.

She wasn’t widely known, but she left kudos and even bookmarked 175 works.

She did not exist, but she left kudos like no other. She even, somehow, left  _double kudos._  

For someone that does not exist, that is quite a feat that not many can achieve. 

Those double kudos meant very much to someone who does not get a lot of them. The girl that does not exist, now exists in my heart and thanks.

 

Thank you for the double kudos on drifting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and I was so happy to get double kudos. THX.
> 
> Edit: I’m laughing so hard right now ( I have a weird sense of humor) because this fic has two kudos.


End file.
